


At Storm's End

by PsychVamp



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arya goes west of westeros, F/M, Forgie, Marriage Proposal, Mistaken Identity, Mya gets to be a Baratheon too, Prompt Fill, Storm's End, Unplanned Pregnancy, but only for like a month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychVamp/pseuds/PsychVamp
Summary: Prompt Fill: After going west, Arya realized that was pregnant and turned right around to find her idiot. But when she gets to Storm's End, she doesn't find what she expects.Happy Birthday Forgie!
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 28
Kudos: 202





	At Storm's End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is just my part in celebrating the little Forgie we all know was created. Hope you enjoy!

It took her less than a moon to decide she was being a fool. What did she really expect to find out here in the endless ocean? She spent so much of her life trying to get back to her family only to leave it once she had it again. Just because she didn’t know where she fit in with her royal siblings or with Jon at the Wall once again or with Gendry as a lord, didn’t mean she had to runaway. She was being a coward and that was not something she had ever considered herself to be before. The journey had also already been plagued with storms and her stomach was in near constant flux. 

She was also somehow gaining weight, despite the repeated nausea, and she was beginning to worry that there was something wrong. She was also trying to not show weakness. While she was the one who commissioned the trip, she was not fool enough to think she had a right to the title of Captain. She had found an experienced man for that role, but she still held a lot of power on the ship. It was he who she sought out first. He’d been sailing the seas his whole life, his own father having been a fisherman and taking out his son with him for almost every journey. He would have an idea of what was ailing her she was sure and maybe he wouldn’t be opposed to cutting their journey short, her heart wasn’t in it anymore.

She knocked on his cabin door and entered when bid, “Captain Drake, I was hoping we could have a word.”

His brown eyes flicked up to meet her, it was the only part of him that held much color. His skin was old and weathered from sixty years of sun and salt and his hair was grey with age. He nodded and pointed to the chair before him, “What may I help you with today my lady?”

“The seasickness has not improved. I am being to worry, the last time I was on a ship, the seasickness didn’t even last a day.”

He nodded and his eyes scanned her over, pausing briefly on her breasts and her stomach before coming back to her face, “Have you ever lain with a man my lady?”

She frowned, “I am not interested in fucking you.”

He shook his head, “You misunderstand my lady. I do not wish to bed you, I only wish to know if you have been recently bedded. The last four moons or so.”

“Why would that mat…” She paused and rested her hand over her stomach, and lowered her head in realization.

“I shall turn the ship around my lady. The open ocean is no place to have a babe, especially with no one to help you.” He said and got to his feet, “If the winds are with us, we should be back in King’s Landing in under a moon.”

“No.” She said and got to her own feet, “Storm’s End, not King’s Landing.”

“Aye my lady.” He replied before going to see to turning the ship.

Arya returned to her own chambers and sat down on the bed. She laid back and rested both hands over her stomach and felt tears prick at her eyes. One hand started to rub a circle, “I’ll take you to your father little wolf.” She shut her eyes to push back the tears, “Hopefully the idiot didn’t listen to me.”

* * *

She had plenty of time to think of how she would approach him and tell him of the babe. How she would apologize for leaving as she did, both Winterfell and King’s Landing. She wouldn’t apologize for turning down his proposal, it was not the right time then, she was ready now. It wasn’t just because of the babe either, he had been on her thoughts everyday since she had seen him riding into Winterfell. She simply missed him.

Shipbreaker Bay was experiencing a calm day as they sailed into the port a few leagues down the shore from Storm’s End. The castle clearly visible against the sky even here. She had never seen a castle built like it before with the overly large curtain walls and single large tower. She had sent her crew on back to King’s Landing, giving the Captain a letter for Bran, and promises that he would provide their payment. She had no doubts her brother was already well aware of her intentions when she had noticed a crow sitting on top of a pole when she disembarked. She hefted a sack over her shoulder and walked into the large fishing village, she even wagered it could be considered a town. She eventually found the stables and inquired after a lift to the castle. Usually she would not mind the walk but the sun was already beginning to set and she did want to arrive before dark.

“I am heading to the castle, you may catch a ride back with me.” Arya turned at the feminane voice and was surprised to see a beautiful young woman with startling blue eyes looking back at her.

“I wouldn’t want to be a bother.” Arya replied and approached the woman, noticing her trousers under the dress she was wearing, through the high slits in the sides of the skirt.

The woman shook her head, “Not at all. I have plenty of room in the cart, I was bringing down some supplies for the orphanage.” She turned and said, “I am Mya by the way.”

“Arry.” She responded, not wanting anyone to know she was here encase Gendry sent her away. Arya pulled herself up into the back of the cart, settling herself among some empty sacks as Mya got up into the small driver’s seat, a single donkey at the ready.

“Lady Baratheon!” A voice called, and Arya instantly paled as an older woman came up to the cart, “I just wanted to thank you again for your generosity.”

“It is always my pleasure Bertha. I shall be back soon with more.” Mya assured the woman before clicking her tongue and the donkey began to trot.

Arya was silent until they were out of the town, her thoughts all over the place, “Lady Baratheon?”

Mya laughed, “Yes, my apologies. The title is new and I forget to say it all the time.”

“New?” 

“I arrived from the Vale,” She paused, “Two moons ago now.”

Arya was confused, “The Vale? Lord Baratheon summoned you from there?”

“The King did actually, it was quite the shock for me. Never had a king take interest in me before.” She replied, her eyes always looking ahead, “What brings you to Storm’s End? Maybe I should have asked that first.”

“I…..I am visiting a friend.”

Mya looked over her shoulder now, “A friend or a lover?”

Arya frowned, “That remains to be seen.”

Mya nodded as she turned back around, “I can understand that complication, I was betrothed once, but his family did not approve of the match and he married someone else.”

“But now you are Lady Baratheon.” Arya replied, the words tasting rotten on her tongue.

Mya laughed again, “I suppose I am.”

“May I ask? How is Lord Baratheon? I heard he was a blacksmith before he was legitimized.” She hoped her question came of as naively curious and not desperate. She knew she was talking to Gendry’s wife, that her brother had somehow provided for some reason, but she still needed to tell him of the babe. 

“The people love him, they think of him as one of them, and so that makes him a good lord. One of the best I have known.” Mya replied, “You shall see for yourself soon enough, especially if you would stay with us.” 

“That will depend on my friend’s reaction.”

“Men are silly when it comes to babes, he will either ask you to marry him on the spot or deny the child is his altogether.” She replied as the cart turned and the final distance to the castle was clear.

She shook her head, “I doubt either of those will come to pass.”

Mya shrugged, “Never know until you talk to him. I am willing to wager he loves you as much as you love him.”

“We have spoken for less than an hour. How could you possibly know that?” Arya asked, and watched the woman before her closely now. She had avoided looking too much before, her jealousy having overtaken her, especially as she realized how kind Mya was. The black hair and blue eyes reminded her of Gendry, but her features were softer and kind.

“It is in your voice, I recognize the tone, from experience.” Mya replied and flashed her a smirk before turning back and navigating them through the gates.

She pulled the cart up to the stables and jumped down from the seat as a stable boy grabbed the donkey’s harness, “Owen, do you happen to know where my brother might be hiding today?”

“He is in the forge m’lady.” The little blonde boy replied.

Arya was confused as she listened to the words and grabbed her pack as she hopped out of the cart, as much as her growing belly allowed.

“Of course he is. He pines worse than a sea widow.” Mya muttered, before turning a smile on Arya, “Come along m’lady. I will show you the way.”

Arya frowned, “I do not know who you think I…”

“You are Arya Stark.” Mya replied and looped her arm through the one Arya was not using to hold her pack. The two began walking, “When my little brother gets in his cups all he does is talk about you and how he fucked it all up. He also gets quite poetic, talking about your beauty, and your swords.”

Arya sighed as she realized needle was still on her hip, “Why did you not say anything?”

Mya shrugged, “I wanted to see what you would ask. I assume you thought I was Gendry’s wife after Bertha called me Lady Baratheon?”

“I did.” She replied, “One of the last things I said to him was that he would make any lady very happy. I assumed he had actually listened to me for once.”

“He has had plenty of offers, but he had entertained none of them besides a few dinners when the lords showed up with their daughters instead of just sending the request by raven.” She explained, “He hates it all. Spends all his spare time in this forge, despite all that Ser Davos and I try to do to get him out of it.”

“How did you come to be here?”

“I told you, King Bran sent me a letter and said that it had been requested by my brother that I be legitimized and that I was welcome at Storm’s End anytime.” She said as the turned a few corners in the large yard, “I love the Vale, but after my marriage fell apart before it could even begin, I took the chance at a fresh start. It is nice having a brother.”

“You are one of Robert’s then?” She questioned, even though she knew the answer, guessing from what she assumed Mya’s age was, she was pre-Rebellion.

“The first.” She said with a smile before it dropped, “Gendry and I are all that is left. The Lannisters got all the others, according to your brother.”

“I am glad he has had you around to help him.” 

They stopped in front of a small building, she could hear the singing of the metal, and knew this was her moment.

Mya smiled at her, “I am glad he has you around now as well.”

“Only if he still wants me.”

Mya placed her hands on her shoulders, “He still wants you, trust me.”

Arya smiled up at the woman, who was tall as Sansa if not a bit taller, “Thank you Mya.”

She backed up, “Of course. I am taking to this big sister thing very well I think, I also plan on being the favorite aunt.” She started at Arya’s stomach, giving one last smile before turning and walking away.

Arya shook her head with a silent laugh before turning to the closed forge door. She took a deep breath before pulling the door open and slipped inside. The forge was smaller than she would expect for a castle this size but she liked that, it meant Gendry was the only one at work. She noticed his doublet on a hook near the door and walked further into the space. She found him near the rear of the room, his naked back on full display for her as he turned something in the coals. She took the opportunity to study him, he looked just as she remembered, the only difference was his hair was longer. Closer to what it had been when they had been children.

She didn’t want to startle him, not when he was so close to the open fire, but she needed to let her presence be known. She walked slightly closer, so she would be clearly in his sight and said, “Gendry.”

His back tensed at the voice and he took a few steps backwards before he turned and looked at her. His blues eyes raked over her, taking her in, much like she had done to him before she spoke. She watched him glance over her stomach before moving on, and then his eyes returned to that area. She knew the tunic she wore did not hide the bump of her growing belly, she hadn’t seen a reason to try and pretend. He slowly moved his eyes up to her face, and he said, “I never thought I’d see you again.”

She took a few steps forward, “I am so sorry Gendry, I should not have left the way I did.”

“Is that the only reason you came back?” He asked, gesturing to her stomach, and ignoring her statement.

“No, I had already decided to turn around when I figured out I was with child.” She assured him, “Gendry, I love you. I was scared of those feelings, I had never felt it before, and so I ran. I never wanted to hurt you.”

He continued to stare at her, even after she finished speaking. She wasn’t sure if she should continue or wait for him to say something. The silence stretched and she was about to open her mouth when he spoke, “I love you too Arya. I shouldn’t have proposed the way I did. I could blame the ale or the excitement, but I know as I sobered up I regretted what I said.”

She looked down, “I understand. I will go.”

His hand was suddenly under her chin, she hadn’t even heard his steps, and she cursed herself for letting her skills get rusty. He tilted her head up, “I meant everything I said. You are beautiful and know any of this hasn’t meant anything without you, but I never should have asked you to be lady. I know that isn’t who you are, I would never want to trap you here.”

She smiled up at him, “What it means to be a lady is changing all the time. Two of the Seven Kingdoms are being ruled by women. I won’t be someone who is going to sit in front of a fire sewing something pretty while gossiping with other ladies. That is not who I am, but the other aspects of being a lady. Running a household, taking care of the smallfolk, raising our children. Those tasks I think I can handle. As long as it is with you, and as long as I can keep my sword.”

His smile almost seemed to light up the room more than the fire in the forge, “I will make you as many swords as you require, or anything else you could ask for.”

“Then ask me again.” She whispered and her smile grew as large as his as he sunk to one knee.

“Arya Stark, the love of my life, will you save me from my misery and marry me?”

She nodded, “Yes, Gendry Baratheon, my only love, I will marry you.”

He surged to his feet and finally she felt his lips on hers again, and it felt like coming home.

* * *

A little less than four moons later, on a stormy winter night, Storm’s End was once again filled with the cries of a baby. The elder servants that had always been in the service of House Baratheon, remembered the last time it had been heard, when Lord Renly was born. It had been too long, they had all whispered, and now the sound filled their hearts with joy. Glad they had been wrong about the appetites of their new lord, who had not taken a woman to his bed until the Lady Arya had arrived. They all knew now that he had been waiting for her and their respect for him grew that day. As did their love for the girl from the North, who learned all their names and asked about their lives. She seemed to genuinely care about their wellbeing.

Lady Mya was the one to make the announcement the next morning, an emotional Ser Davos at her side. Their Lord and Lady had been blessed with a little girl, and they named her, Eddara Baratheon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Don't be afraid to let me know your thoughts!


End file.
